


Damn Bug

by GudufuFruit



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: M/M, Paperhat - Freeform, Stuffing, caterpillar flug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 18:38:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13932927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GudufuFruit/pseuds/GudufuFruit
Summary: Flug makes a clone that's a caterpillar. It gets fat. BH fucks it.





	Damn Bug

 

Flug yawned as he entered his lab. He had a raging headache, his mouth was dry, and he couldn't remember anything. Well that's what happened whenever the boss threw a party. Everyone got drunk and he just hoped Demencia didn't destroy too much.

 

He rubbed at his eyes beneath his bag as he approached something having been messed with. The gene splicer seemed up and running for some reason. By the time he made it over to the device it was very clear something had been made. He couldn't tell what it was or if it was even useful but whatever. Curiosity would allow the machine to finish.

 

Odd, it usually finished in a matter of minutes. Whatever it was doing now must have been extreme. All he could think of for something taking this long is cloning but that would have required- oh.

 

The scientist furrowed his brows as he looked over the needed scans and what not for cloning. He remembered how this had gone wrong the first time and he did not want a repeat. 

 

He reached out for the cancellation button but the machine buzzed loudly, signaling completion. Flug huffed and plucked up a nearby blaster. A clone was never a good idea. He had too big of pride to share the glory with anyone, including himself. An imposter would never take his position. 

 

The metal tube began to hiss as it opened up, steam and mist rising from the cracks. Once it creaked open entirely Flug slowly lowered his weapon. Where was the clone?

 

He slowly peeped over the edge of the metal and reeled back when he saw something horrifying. He blinked a few times, shook his head, and peeked back in. 

 

Alright, so he'd decided to splice his DNA with a caterpillar. And the little him didn't have a bag or a shirt. A very little him… was it intelligent?

 

He reached into the device and removed a hand sized blue and yellow caterpillar. Said caterpillar was still getting adjusted to the light and curled into the warmth of Flug's hands. It definitely was Flug with his blonde hair and freckled face. But the rest of his body, specifically at the waist, had him swapping to a squishy insect body. 

 

Yellow highlighted the four dots down its back and two little blue antennas poked out of the hair. Yellow topped the antennas and honestly Flug was finding it cute. A bit unnerving, but cute. 

 

It finally seemed to realize there was nothing covering its chest and head. The little thing squeaked and covered itself with its arms. And then it was poking at the antennas and making soft curious sounds. 

 

“Your vocal cords didn't develop correctly, most likely due to the bug genetics, and you're me… but more bug.” 

 

The small thing peeped between its fingers up at Flug, gasping when it realized just how small it was. He gently patted over the glove he was in then began to examine his own body. His six little feet could wiggle, his entire body was like jelly, and those antennas wouldn't stop responding to every single sound in the air! 

 

He let out a long screep as he looked up at his counterpart. He knew it was useless, he was a clone, he was going to die. But it was worth a shot. Cuteness was always his own weakness. 

 

“Don't scream at me. What, are you hungry? I can't fix you. You're a genetic mistake. I was drunk when I made you.”

 

“Made what, Dr.Flug?”

 

Flug tensed when he heard Black Hat. He shoved the caterpillar clone behind himself and tried to stand tall. 

 

“N-Nothing, sir, um, the party was great um-”

 

“I know this already, Flug. Hands out. Show me what you have…” 

 

Flug sighed and slowly brought out the disoriented clone. It rubbed at its eyes and squeaked in annoyance at its bigger self. And then it felt cold claws slip around its entire body. The little thing’s eyes went wide and he let out a soft squeak of fear. His body was turned until he could look directly into Black Hat's own. 

 

Black Hat smirked as the little thing curled into itself and screeched in fear. How amusing… 

 

“A gift, Flug?”

 

Flug's head perked up at that. What? Oh, well if that worked.

 

“Y-Yes, sir, um, a th-thanks for the party…”

 

Black Hat placed the small thing in his palm, watching as it cowered and curled into itself. Pathetic, soft, vulnerable. And a quick poke of a finger showed it was quite plump. 

 

A small “eee” sound escaped it whenever it was nudged and Black Hat was thoroughly enjoying his gift already. 

 

“What does it eat?”

 

“Plants, sir, um… there's some fruit and vegetables in the kitchen, sir uh… I like grapes?” 

 

Black Hat raised a brow at that. Alright then. He looked back down to the curled up Flug and snickered lowly. Shadows formed around the little one, the caterpillar screeching until a familiar weight was on his head and something warm covered his chest. Oh? 

 

Black Hat turned on heel after clothing the little toy. 

 

“I will be in my office.”

 

“Yes, sir…”

 

Flug blinked a few times, shook his head, and went off to get some water. Maybe he needed more booze…

 

\----

 

Various items had been taken from the fridge and pantry, laid out in a small area of Black Hat's massive desk. The little caterpillar had a few napkins laid out for it to rest on and the little thing was entirely confused. 

 

Black Hat hadn't hurt him, hadn't scared him, hadn't so much as raised his voice at the little clone. And now he was allowed on his boss's desk, surrounded by food Black Hat had specifically gotten for him. It was strange. 

 

“What?”

 

Flug recoiled a bit at the snap. Okay, maybe he was wrong. Or maybe staring at Black hat with big curious eyes wasn't a good idea. He turned away from Black Hat and looked the food over. 

 

“Expecting me to kill you?”

 

Flug tensed again and slowly looked back over to Black Hat. That vicious grin had him trembling and curling into his squishy body. 

 

“I'll take that as a yes.” 

 

He squeaked when a massive hand moved over him, eyes screwing shut tightly. Instead of feeling pain something cold and round was pushed at him. A cherry tomato? 

 

“I have no intentions of harming you…” 

 

The Eldritch leaned down and allowed his head to rest on an arm as his other hand idly rolled the tomato in front of Flug. 

 

“You should be thanking me. Had I not taken you in you would be gutted already, mutilated, experimented on…” 

 

The clone blinked at him then slowly looked back to the tomato. So Black Hat saved him?  **_Knowingly_ ** saved him. Why? Was it because he was some disgusting abomination between man and bug? Well, he was alive so that's all that mattered. 

 

He hesitantly reached out for the tomato, a small test to see if Black Hat really was being nice to him. The small red orb was pushed his way and released once the hybrid had it. Flug blinked down at it, glanced over to Black Hat, and sighed. Okay, this could be poisoned or something but he was hungry. 

 

His bag was pushed up and he moved in to take a small bite. He nearly choked when a massive finger pet down his squishy back. He looked back at Black Hat, swallowing down the juicy goodness he'd had in his mouth. A bit of juice was dribbling down his chin as he stared. 

 

Black Hat seemed thoroughly amused, almost peaceful. His face wasn't scrunched up in rage, he didn't even seem agitated. His gaze was gentle and his shoulders were slightly slumped. His smirk even lacked the usual malice. What was this?! 

 

The tomato was pushed back into him and Flug hugged it closer, juice squirting out. He dropped the tomato and blushed as he looked himself over. He was making a fool of himself and now he was covered in juice! 

 

He wiped at a few of the seeds on his shirt, blushing harder when Black Hat started chuckling. He buried his face in his hands and curled into himself again. 

 

He winced at a snap though the mess disappeared into a black cloud. He peeped over his rump at Black Hat, the Eldritch having a relaxed predatory gaze. It looked like a cat having cornered helpless prey, prey it knew couldn't escape. And Flug knew he was that prey. 

 

“Are you always this skittish?” 

 

Black Hat plucked up a leaf from a bag and draped it over the caterpillar’s head. Flug squeaked, curling up even more for a second. He gently moved the leaf, peeping over it at his boss. He was entirely lost. 

 

Black Hat sat back up and plucked up a stack of papers. He gave Flug a side glance before moving on to do some work. Perhaps a bit of time being around Black Hat while he was relaxed would help Flug calm down. 

 

Flug stared at Black Hat for a minute before returning his attention to the spinach leaf in his hands. He sniffed it, antennas wiggling forward as he did so. Oh he could smell from there too? Weird. He pushed the tip of a leaf beneath his bag and began to nibble, resting back on his soft body. 

 

Maybe he was safe… 

 

\---

 

“Jefecito, I-I have a sales report…” 

 

Black Hat snarled as he looked up from his paperwork. The caterpillar that had been napping in a bowl of lettuce squeaked and peeped out. It watched as the original Flug approached Black Hat's desk and offered out some printed papers. 

 

The Eldritch snatched them and Flug cowered a bit. His wandering eyes managed to lock onto the caterpillar's and he seemed shocked. Honestly, the clone should be dead. He expected Black Hat to torture it or kill it or eat it, not keep it and… wait it looked bigger? And it was in a salad bowl?! 

 

“-explanation as to why our sales have dropped.”

 

Flug's attention snapped back mid sentence and it took him a moment to piece it together. Oh no. 

 

“S-Sir we're coming off of a holiday weekend and the post office doesn't ship over holidays, we'll make up the numbers in a few days.” 

 

Flug swallowed thickly after speaking, hoping Black Hat would buy that excuse. The Eldritch huffed as he looked the papers over more. 

 

While he was distracted Flug inched over to the caterpillar to get a closer look. The clone squished down some as the original came closer. He was suspicious and if he knew himself well enough, he would be jealous. 

 

Flug squinted down at the small thing, seemingly in the lap of luxury. He was in a salad bowl, he was surrounded by multiple forms of food, and not a single cut or scrape was on his little body. 

 

A tomato skyrocketed out of the bowl and hit Flug square on the forehead. He reeled back and glared into the bowl. How dare this little pest!

 

He lunged into the bowl to snatch the small thing, wincing when his finger was bitten. He yanked his hand back and slung it, hissing a bit. 

 

He looked back over to his boss and got a very unimpressed look. 

 

“Make up the numbers or I will move up the deadline for three projects.” 

 

Flug tensed and nodded. 

 

“Yes sir.”

 

Another tomato thwacked him in the side of his bag and he dared look over at the smug little bug. And it was wiggling its little feet at him in a wave while munching on a leaf. 

 

Oh this thing  _ had _ to die. 

 

“Get to work.”

 

“Right away, sir.” 

 

He turned and rushed out of the office. 

 

The caterpillar snuggled down into his pile of leaves and shut his eyes. Oh, this was the life. Lots of food, Black Hat seemed to like him, and he made his original seethe with anger and jealousy. 

 

“Proud of yourself?”

 

A soft squeak and Flug peeped out of his bowl. 

 

“You do realize he's going to try and kill you now.” 

 

The bug’s antennas slowly slipped down and fear began to take over. He was saying it like that was something he wouldn't protect from. Wait, was he even safe?! 

 

“Don't taunt those you cannot protect yourself from…” 

 

Black Hat reached out and gently pet down the caterpillar's back. Flug relaxed into it and closed his eyes. If Black Hat was being nice to him he had to be safe? That made sense, right? 

 

“Remain near me and you will live…” 

 

Flug deflated s he finally relaxed. He knew it! Black Hat was being too nice to him and why was he being so nice? Oh well, this was nice. He allowed himself to be rolled onto his side for more rubs, eventually getting his chest and belly rubbed. 

 

He felt himself slipping back into sleep and before long Black Hat had a limp caterpillar curled up in that salad bowl. The Eldritch sighed and released the little thing, going back to his paperwork. 

 

“If only I could act with him as I do with you…” 

 

\---

 

How much he'd eaten, well, he wasn't quite sure. He didn't seem to be able to feel full and everything tasted fantastic. He'd eaten so much out of the salad bowl, so many veggies, and now he was being hand fed pieces of fruit. This truly was the life. 

 

Black Hat hummed as he gave the blackberry to a very greedy little pudge. Flug wrapped his arms around it and pushed the berry up beneath his bag. The Eldritch watched as little bits of juice stained his shirt and neck, tongue flickering out. If only he could toy with his pet without startling, just have a bit of a taste. He probably could if he went about it the correct way. 

 

He reached out and gently pulled the berry away, Flug squeaking in protest. His little legs wiggled as he tried to reach up for it. Black Hat popped it into his mouth and slipped his hand beneath the pudgy little thing. Flug settled down into that warm hand and closed his eyes. 

 

He was always up for more attention, especially if it was gentle. He squeaked when he was given a little boop on the belly, looking over to Black Hat. He was now inches away from his boss's deadly fangs and that tongue was flickering out. He curled up a bit, looking from that lone eye to those horrid teeth. 

 

The tongue slithered out and flickered lightly at Flug's juice covered hands. He squeaked and pushed the tongue away, only enticing it to press harder. And then he was shivering when that tongue moved up his arm and straight up his neck. He let out a soft, elongated squeak as he was licked from neck to chest.

 

It felt weird and it was warm and nice but it felt weird. Why was he being licked? Was Black Hat tasting him? No, he'd seen the Eldritch with prey before. This was definitely grooming. 

 

Flug did his best to relax into the attentions, eventually closing his eyes and letting it just happen. It wasn't bad, it was definitely weird, but it wasn't bad. And after a bit it started to feel pleasant? 

 

Black Hat finished up once most of the juice was gone. He began to rub his thumbs over Flug's sides and the caterpillar sighed in bliss. He was warm, he was safe, and he was being pampered. 

 

“You're getting so fat…”

 

Flug squeaked indignantly and curled into himself, away from those thumbs. 

 

“I like it.”

 

Flug blushed hard beneath his bag as he was slowly uncurled. He squeaked when that tongue returned to his stomach, little hands gently resting on Black Hat's face. This was so strange! And why did he like the pudge? 

 

“How do I get Flug to act as you do?” 

 

The caterpillar let out a confused little sound as his sides were rubbed. What did he mean? 

 

“I can tell you like me… You want me to touch, to play…” 

 

He poked where genitals should have been and Flug blushed even harder. 

 

“But you have nothing for me. Still, I enjoy you…”

 

Flug stared up at Black Hat as realization finally hit. His boss liked him? He genuinely liked him?! And he was-wait. If he had genitals in this body he'd be getting boned? Maybe oral? 

 

A frustrated screech erupted from the small thing as he slammed his hands to his face. No! He wanted this! He wanted to get fucked and licked and pampered! 

 

Black Hat could feel the little thing’s frustrations and tsk’d. He plucked up another berry and gently pressed it just beneath Flug's bag. He looked up at Black Hat sadly before taking the berry and curling up on his side with it. 

 

He wanted attention like that… stupid original him could get it, he wasn't some weird bug thing. 

 

“Perhaps when you become a butterfly or moth…”

 

Another exasperated screech came from Flug and he buried his face into his sweet treat. Black Hat smirked and pet over the little thing’s ever growing side. 

 

“Patience…”

 

Oh that was easy for him to say. He wasn't a bug! With a huff he continued eating his berry. Maybe one day he would get Black Hat's affections, that tongue, anything and everything he had to offer. But for now, well, he was a squishy thing. Black Hat seemed to like him squishy so maybe he could get even squishier for him? Nothing better to do anyways...

 

\---

 

Flug couldn't stop glaring at his work. He was focused on it, mostly, but the thought of Black Hat liking that clone and the little abomination  _ taunting  _ him. Oh, it needed to die. Maybe a rogue Hatbot would do the trick? Yeah… one of the little ones…

 

“Hello  _ Flug _ ~!”

 

Demencia's voice had the man turning on heel and aiming a blaster at her. She only grinned and started to walk around him. She always did this when she had information she needed to share.

 

“What? I'm working.”

 

Demencia's grin turned to a grimace and she glared at Flug. 

 

“How do I get rid of your bug?”

 

Flug raised a brow. Get rid of his bug? Why did she-oh. Wait, was she jealous too? Probably. But why would she be jealous? She only got snappy when someone was close… did Black Hat show the clone some affection?

 

“Why?”

 

Demencia gagged and crossed her arms, huffing. 

 

“Black Hat was kissing it…” 

 

Flug furrowed his brows as his head snapped back. Kissing it?  _ Black Hat,  _ **the** **_Black Hat_ ** , was  _ kissing _ his clone?! 

 

Impossible. 

 

“You're delusional.”

 

“I saw it! He was licking it and feeding it and then he started kissing it!”

 

Okay, the feeding thing he believed but not all of that. Wait, maybe a Hatbot had gone by on patrol around that time? He could always look at security footage… but the Boss's office was usually off limits for-fuck it. He was curious. 

 

“He wasn't doing any of that. Now shoo! Out of my lab!”

 

“Bleh!”

 

She stuck out her tongue and ran off, snatching something on her way out. Thankfully it was one of the decoy items he had, something shiny that looked useful. It would zap her once she got out of the lab. 

 

Now to go see those security cameras…

 

\---

 

The caterpillar was thoroughly enjoying his treatment. Black Hat had set aside his paperwork for the time being to gently hand feed him and give him tummy rubs. If he were able to, he would have melted into those warm hands purring. Instead he'd become a nearly immobile little pudgy thing that was happily accepting anything and everything offered. 

 

Black Hat's tongue flickered as he took in the sight of that nicely fattened little hybrid. His insect body had been stretched near its limits and his human tum was decently distended. Nice and round, very soft throughout his entire body. 

 

“Such a greedy little thing, taking everything I give you.” 

 

Flug finished off the leaf he'd been nibbling on and rubbed at his belly. His bag was pushed up a bit so that his messy mouth could be seen. His tongue was licking over his lips. He squeaked when he saw Black Hat reach off and grab something, curious as to what he was going to be treated to next. 

 

He squeaked in protest when he was placed down on a warm cloth, doing his best to roll over. His little legs squirmed but he just couldn't get off of his back. He gave up after a bit and huffed, glaring down at his belly. All his little legs began to squish and pap at his tum, hands idly rubbing over his more human one. 

 

“If you can reach this I'll give you the entire spoon~”

 

Antennas perked at that and he looked over to where Black Hat's hand was. His eyes went wide at seeing a spoon filled with a bright brown liquid, a drop slowly slipping down over the side. His mouth began to water as he took in the sight. 

 

He needed it. 

 

The little caterpillar squeaked and reached out with his arms for the spoon though it was an inch too far. With a huff he decided on a plan and puffed out his cheeks. Black Hat had to hold on a snicker as the little bug began rocking from left to right, eventually getting onto those pudgy little legs. 

 

And then he was scuttling after the spoon. Black Hat was guilty of lifting I just a touch too high for Flug to be able to reach. He let out a soft squeak of dismay that turned into a groan of sorts. He  _ needed _ it! 

 

He looked over at Black Hat with big sad eyes, reaching up for the spoon and bouncing a little bit. His entire chubby body would jiggle with the efforts until he finally gave up. 

 

He curled into himself as best as possible and closed his eyes. Fine, he wouldn't get the honey spoon. Black Hat was finally being mean. 

 

“Tsk tsk tsk… you've eaten too much, haven't you?”

 

Black Hat gently ran a finger down Flug's back, easily rolling him onto it. The caterpillar gave no resistance, even going so far as to hug that massive finger. 

 

“So greedy…” 

 

He stroked up and down Flug's stomach, easily lulling the little thing into a slumber. He could eat again once he was awake. Until then there was business to care for. 

 

“Hm… “

 

Black Hat examined his pudgy little toy, glancing from his paperwork and back before settling on something. He leaned down and gave that soft body a little nuzzle. The little legs gently pressed at his face, Flug squeaking softly in his sleep. 

 

He pulled away after a bit to return to his work. Such a pudgy little thing, so greedy and willing to please. Flug really had given him a lovely “gift”.

 

\---

 

By the time Flug woke from his little nap it seemed Black Hat had disappeared to take care of something. He yawned and stretched as best he could, belly giving a soft rumble. He rubbed over himself with his little hands and sticky feet, content with the feeling of being so stuffed. But at the same time, he couldn’t get the thought of that honey off of his mind. He’d even dreamed about that sweet nectar. 

 

The little hybrid stuck out his tongue as he rolled from left to right, eventually getting onto his pudgy little legs. Once he was able to stand, more or less get his feet beneath him to push him along. He looked across the desk, eventually spotting the discarded honey spoon beside the large open jar. His eyes lit up and he began scooting his way over to the sweet treat.    
  
With a final mighty scoot he managed to get close enough to shove his little hands into that delicious liquid. He brought a hand up to his mouth and licked it from his fingers, antennas wiggling in glee. He sucked on his fingers for a bit before moving down to lick at the small pool of it directly. He gripped the sides of the spoon as he drank the delicious liquid, unaware he was being watched.    
  
It didn’t take long before that spoon was licked clean, the little caterpillar full though far from satisfied. He licked his sticky lips and looked up at the jar filled with delicious honey. He looked back at his pudgy body and lifted his sticky feet to get a good look at them. He  _ should  _ be able to pick himself up and climb the glass but he wasn’t too sure. But that honey…    
  
The little bug puffed out his cheeks and looked up at the jar. He squinted at it and puffed out his chest, sucking in his belly. He could do this!    
  
With a mighty squeak he scooted his way towards the glass and gripped onto it with his hands. It took a bit for him to scoot his body beside it seeing as there was no way he’d lift his front half off the ground by itself. He lifted a little sticky foot and managed to get a decent hold. A satisfied squeak and he started to stick the rest of his feet to the glass, successfully lying on his side in the process of getting all of the feet on the surface. 

 

He slowly started to move his sticky feet against the glass and managed to get up a few inches. He straightened himself out, doing his best to hug the glass as he scooted his way up. He was honestly amazed the little feet could stick to this surface but he didn’t know much about caterpillars. He really should test out his body more often, well, he was just made this morning. He had a legitimate excuse.    
  
He managed to scoot his way to the top and leaned over the edge of the rim. The sweet honey was just out of reach and he moved closer to the edge. He managed to get his human belly and one squishy segment of his body over.    
  
The moment his hands touched the honey his sticky feet failed him. He squeaked a scream as he fell into the thick liquid. His bug half was sticking out and slowly sinking in as he did his best to wiggle and get to the surface. He couldn’t seem to get a grip on what way was up or down and began to panic, swimming as hard as he could in the impossibly thick liquid.    
  
Just as he was getting tired something slipped beneath his belly and scooped him out. A massive thumb rubbed away the honey around his mouth and nose, the little bug gasping for air. He squeaked appreciatively as those fingers moved over his body to soothe and clean. He managed to get the honey off of his goggles enough to see an approaching mouth. He braced himself for a bite and instead a massive warm tongue ran over him.    
  
Flug relaxed into the cleaning, finding the warm tongue far more appealing than the cold liquid clinging to his body. Warm breath washed over his little form as that tongue ran from the base of his tail all the way up his body, pressing down firmly and squishing him all the way up. He hiccuped once it got to his more human stomach, little hands pushing lightly at Black Hat’s face.    
  
“So greedy… So delicious…”    
  
He murmured against Flug’s stomach before opening his mouth, allowing his teeth to graze over that delicate pudge. The caterpillar went rigid, fear shooting through his core. And then those teeth were gone, Black Hat placing his toy into the dripping mess he had created. Flug stared up at his boss in utter confusion, not sure if he should be scared or aroused. He didn’t even know if he could get aroused in this damned body.    
  
“Do you want me to touch you? Is this why you covered yourself in honey?”    
  
Flug squeaked and tilted his head. He wanted to be touched but he didn’t fall into the honey and almost drown on purpose…    
  
“Hmph… You’ve grown so soft, I can’t resist any longer.”    
  
Flug furrowed his brows at that. What did he mean?  He gasped as Black Hat melted into black shadows and formed just as big as he was-er a bit smaller than he was actually. Why was he smaller? And why was he small now?    
  
Flug squeaked softly at him, little legs curling over his tum. Black Hat licked his lips as he took in the sight of such a pudgy, sweet little Flug. He’d been patient, he hadn’t forced Flug to do anything, and now he planned on having fun with his new toy.    
  
He stalked over to his prey, beginning to slowly circle around the caterpillar. Flug watched him with a bit of anxiety growing. What did he have planned? Why was he small now? Flug didn’t have anything to offer, Black Hat said that earlier…    
  
Black Hat paused beside Flug and flickered his tongue, taking in the delicious scents of fear and arousal. Ah, so he could get turned on. He just couldn’t be pleasured. How sad…    
  
The Eldritch moved in and gently pressed on Flug’s stomach. It was warm and soft, just as he’d felt while large. Though now it didn’t have as much give. Good, he didn’t want his little bug uncomfortable after all.    
  
Flug squeaked at him, brows furrowed as his little legs squished a bit harder. What was he doing? That was somewhat answered when Black Hat slipped onto Flug’s middle. He blushed hard and brought his hands up to his face as his boss settled in.    
  
He didn’t know what to think, he didn’t know what to do. All he knew was that Black Hat was sitting on him for some reason and oh-oh no now he was moving against him? Grinding?    
  
Black Hat slipped his arms around Flug’s more human stomach and buried his face into the soft surface. He was rumbling lowly as his hips began to slowly move against that soft surface. His jacket faded to the shadows and the fabric of his trousers seemed to become a bit thinner. Flug could feel something moving beneath the surface and bit his bottom lip. What should he do?    
  
“You’re so soft, Flug…”    
  
Flug squeaked at the praise, feeling Black Hat press harder into his middle. He could feel his insides squish a bit at the steady rhythm. It was nice? Sort of like a massage but not really, definitely not like a massage. He hesitantly moved his hands down to pet over Black Hat’s neck. He got a soft growl in response but that faded as his little hands moved to stroke down the Eldritch’s upper back instead.    
  
“Are you enjoying this?”    
  
It was a huff as Black Hat allowed himself to melt into the sensations. Flug squeaked out a ‘yes’ as best he could but it was clear that he couldn’t make the word. Instead he gently gripped at the back of Black Hat’s shirt before releasing, stroking more.    
  
Black Hat took that as positive and picked up the pace a bit, beginning to pant against that soft, sticky stomach. His tongue lolled out after a bit. Flug closed his eyes as the sloshing rhythm began to move nearly all of his body. It wasn’t pleasant but it wasn’t bad, but the way Black Hat was holding him and those soft huffs. He would take this any day.    
  
Black Hat’s grip tightened a bit as he felt himself getting closer. Little pricks of claws had Flug concerned though they didn’t break his skin. He burped when a harsh thrust had his body rippling a bit. He bit his bottom lip as Black Hat got even rougher with him, those thrusts causing his tail to bob a bit and have that sticky honey trail after.    
  
When the Eldritch finally came he gripped his prey hard. Flug squeaked loudly as he was squeezed, gripping Black Hat’s shirt as tightly as he could. His little legs tensed until that pressure finally began to slip away.    
  
Black Hat panted against Flug’s stomach, tongue still lolled out. Flug slowly began to pet over Black Hat’s back, body aching a bit. He hadn’t expected to be sloshed around so much and where he’d been humped into was tender now.    
  
He made a soft sound at feeling a rumbling? Was Black Hat purring? He kept petting as his boss lifted off of him and buried his face in that soft tum. Those claws moved from Flug’s sides to begin gently kneading at his belly.    
  
Going from something so rough to a gentle massage of his belly had Flug melting into the sticky mess below himself. Black Hat really did like him…    
  
\---   
  
Flug couldn’t stop staring at the security camera. He couldn’t believe what he’d just seen. Black Hat just fucked a bug of him, a very fat bug of him. What the hell happened to get that caterpillar so big? Well, whatever, Black Hat clearly had a thing for him? For bugs? Maybe it was for fat things.    
  
Well he did have that shrink ray with a reverse mode. Maybe he could test something out? It couldn’t hurt and he could easily shrink himself back if it ended badly.    
  
\---   
  
Black Hat was in a rather good mood after playing with his little “gift”. Having Flug drunk and making something so  _ soft _ , well, perhaps they should have parties more often if little toys like this could be made. He rounded a corner to enter the lab and paused when he saw how dark it was. Strange…    
  
“Flug?”   
  
“N-Not now, Sir!”    
  
Oh that was strange, and entirely rude. How dare he.    
  
“What do you mean  **_not now_ ** ?”   
  
Flug whined from where he was hiding, really not wanting Black Hat to see what he’d done to himself. The damn device had gotten jammed and he was bigger than intended. He just wanted to have a slight pudge, not  _ this _ .   
  
God, he felt like he’d shoved an entire watermelon into his stomach and then some. And now Black Hat was looking for him. His anxiety was going through the roof and he was curled up as best he could to try and hide himself.    
  
“Flug?”   
  
The man jumped when he heard Black Hat’s voice right behind him. He sounded confused more than anything. He tried to keep his back to his boss but strong hands easily grabbed him as the Eldritch stalked around his employee.    
  
Flug bit his bottom lip as he kept his gaze off of his boss. He knew it was disgusting, he knew he was being weird, he just wanted to get some attention instead of that stupid bug.    
  
“Why are you big?”    
  
The lack of venom had Flug slowly looking up in confusion. His eyes went wide at seeing that predatory gaze, the same one he’d seen Black Hat giving the bug before-.    
  
“F-For you, Jefecito…”    
  
Black Hat snarled as he grabbed Flug by the shoulders, pinning him to the tiled floor below. The man squeaked and began trying to apologize and beg for mercy as the shadows wrapped around his wrists and pinned him down. Clawed hands settled on his stomach and began to softly knead the flesh.    
  
Those whimpers and whines died down as he realized that snarl had been something different than rage. Was that him giving in to his desires? Maybe…    
  
“S-Sir, I, um-”    
  
“Silence.”    
  
Flug shut his mouth and turned his head away. Okay, he could be quiet. He would let Black Hat-    
  
“O-Ohhh~”    
  
He gasped when Black Hat moved to begin grinding their hips together. Someone definitely had a thing for pudge.    
  
Black Hat ignored the moan as he continued squishing that belly, idly rocking his hips against Flug’s. It wasn’t as satisfying as the bug but it was something pleasant all the same. He couldn’t believe he was finally doing this to Flug, allowing himself this vulnerability. If anyone saw this, hero or villain, they would finally have a weakness for him.

 

Oh, but it was worth it.    
  
“H-Harder…”    
  
That breathy plea snapped Black Hat from his thoughts, pupil focusing on that blissed out expression. Flug’s bag had slipped up enough to allow the man to breathe properly, showing off soft pink lips. He lurched up to capture them in his own, muffling a moan as he pressed down hard on that tum.    
  
Flug struggled in his bonds, eyes scrunching tightly as he kissed back. He finally had Black Hat touching him, violating him, and he couldn’t even touch! But it felt so good, being used and abused against the floor in his own lab. He wasn’t even good enough for a bed, hell, not even a chair!    
  
Black Hat pulled from the kiss to pant into Flug’s neck, hands moving down to rip that shirt open. He gripped hard at that exposed belly, Flug squeaking as the tips of claws poked at him. He bit his bottom lip as those claws trailed down, easily ripping his pants and shorts off. A shuddering sigh and he felt something warm engulf his cock.   
  
Wait.   
  
Flug opened his mouth to speak but all that came out was a soft moan. Black Hat smirked down at his much bigger toy as he began to move on his pudgy employee. The man melted into the feelings, allowing his mind to simply dissolve and focus on what was happening now instead of the details. So what if Black Hat didn’t seem to have a cock right now, he was an eldritch abomination. He could have whatever he wanted.    
  
As he was fucked into the ground, those claws returned to his stomach to push and press as Black Hat pleased. Flug could feel himself getting close even though they’d just began and Black Hat sensed this. He snapped at Flug’s neck and gripped his stomach harder, using pain to starve off Flug’s orgasm.    
  
The man groaned in pain at the force being used, but he was enjoying it. He’d always wanted to have his boss on top of him, fucking him to oblivion. He just never expected it to be like this. He gasped when Black Hat clenched down hard on him, hips bucking up hard. The shadows coiled around his legs to pin him down even further and he whined.    
  
“Please!”    
  
“I will enjoy myself!”    
  
With that Black Hat slammed down on Flug, forcing his stomach to slosh forward. The human burped and saw stars, eyes rolling up. His mouth slipped open to allow him to breathe and moan with each harsh thrust.    
  
Thankfully Black Hat wasn’t taking too long to begin chasing his release. His claws kept digging into that stomach as his hips moved, rocking that stomach harder and harder until Flug wasn’t sure if he felt pain or pleasure.    
  
Flug gasped as climax finally hit him, Black Hat snarling above him and slamming down a final time. The Eldritch’s tongue lolled out as he leaned over his pudgy employee, claws slowly going lax. Flug saw nothing but white for a few seconds, unable to believe what had just happened.    
  
As he came down from his high he realized he was getting the same treatment as that bug. He blinked a few times, those restraints fading away. Black Hat was kneading at his stomach and purring just like on that security footage. He slowly reached out and began petting over Black Hat’s upper body.    
  
“S-Sir, I… why…?”   
  
Black Hat glared up at him, opening his mouth and biting down on Flug’s stomach. The man yelped and smacked his boss hard on the back. He chuckled lowly and flickered his tongue over the small wound.    
  
“Instinct… Soft mates produce more offspring... “   
  
“O-Offspring?”   
  
Black Hat burst out laughing at the pure terror in Flug’s voice. He knew that would get the scientist, he knew that would terrify him to no end.    
  
“No you idiot! I like the way your body buckles and moves beneath me!”   
  
“O-Oh…”    
  
Black Hat snickered as he nuzzled down into that warm pudge. This was nice, finally snuggling into Flug. And now he didn’t even need to fatten the man up. He’d done it on his own and in such a pleasant way.    
  
“S-Sir…?”   
  
The silence was broken by that soft voice and the Eldritch huffed in response.    
  
“Um… Wh-What do we do with the bug now…?”    
  
“It’s my office toy.”   
  
“Oh.. What about me?”    
  
Black Hat smirked, a gleam in his eye as he moved up Flug’s body.    
  
“I will take you however and whenever I like. Anywhere, even now, again, if I so choose.”    
  
Flug’s eyes were wide as his boss pressed down on him.    
  
“Yes Sir, c-can I ask you to take me…?”   
  
Black Hat grinned and moved in to flicker his tongue over Flug’s lips.    
  
“If you choose to do so, I will not deny my pet.”    
  
Flug moaned as his cock was engulfed again. It was time for round two. 


End file.
